paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracker's Adventure
Okay guys this is my first PAW Patrol story on this wiki, so please don't be mean, and I hope you enjoy! By the way, Swiss is an OC, and this takes place before Tracker joins the PAW Patrol. A chocolate and white pup was trotting fiercly through the thick, wet jungle, shoving all the long vines aside as he rushed beside another small cream chihuahua. Elegant as cats, the first pup weaved around the paths that he was taught, he knew every route around the jungle. His sister was at his heels, her paws as light as the air itself as she followed. The cream girl chihuahua's fur was raised in excitement at the thought of finding gold by the river. ''She was sure that she would be the first to find that beautiful metal. She was barking along the way as she followed her brother. "When will we get theeeeere?" The smaller chihuahua asked her brother. "Be patient, Swiss. I have to find the correct route." The brown pup barked in response. "We'll find the gold Mama needs soon enough." "But I want it noooow, Tracker!" Swiss was growing impatient, her clouded eyes blinking repeately in impatience. It was sure, the blind pup really wanted to get there and out of this cramped place. It was fun spending time with Tracker, but being the little pup she was, she wasn't the kind of chihuahua that liked to wait. "We're here!" Tracker yowled. They both stopped at a thin creek full of rippling water, that had a yellow glistening as the sun set. "We better hurry though, Mama will want us back by the time the sun's gone." The pair of siblings immediantly began searching, Swiss tracing her paws carefully and sniffing for the scent of metal, but because she couldn't really ''see ''anything, Tracker followed behind, his short tail wagging. They searched along the bank countless times, with no luck. The sun was already almost under the horizon, and by now they should have been turning tail and going back to their mother. "We should be heading back now." The brown and white pup stated. "We'll have to go with Mama to make sure we don't get caught in the rainstorm that's suppose to come at midnight." "Don't be a scaredy-cat, Tracker!" Swiss replied with a sassy tone. "We'll be ''fine! We just have to find the gold!" Tracker sighed, knowing that his sister would often act this way and get them into trouble. But he knew that he couldn't just leave her side and let her get lost somewhere, even if he tried to persuade her she'd just do what she wanted anyway. "Fine....I guess..." "Yay!" The cream pup barked, jumping. They continued to search along the riverbank, but again found nothing. Later, the rainstorm finally came at midnight. The drops of water plopped fiercely onto the ground, and in only a few minutes both of the pups' fur was damp with the water, and they constantly had to shake it out. Then, the storm caused water the pile up on the river, and later made a layer of water on top of the earth that was about a foot above the normal level of the river. By then, they had moved to a spot on top of an old log to stay safe, although by now they were very scared and afraid. Swiss whimpered in fear, hanging tightly onto a branch, while Tracker had to deal with simply hanging onto the log by digging his claws slightly into the bark. The log was being held down by rocks underwater that trapped it in place, althought neither pup was sure that would last long. Tracker then yowled loudly, his voice echoing through the jungle's skies. Then, as if someone had heard him, he heard something that seemed to sound like a helicopter of some sort. Suddenly, a chocolate labrador climbed down behind the log, seeming to send some sort of signal to the helicopter. Both chihuahuas stayed silent as the pup jumped into the water with his orange equipment on. He felt his scruff being tightened onto, and before he knew it was was being dragged along the surface of the fierce, unforgibing ripples as the lab dragged him across, and he could see a girl cockapoo carrying Swiss's from the sky, wearing pink equipment. A few moment passed, and he found himself in what seemed like a beanbag of some sort, alongside his sister. He looked around him, spotting the chocolate lab and the cockapoo again. "Who are you?" Tracker asked. The small cockapoo turned towards him, smiling. "We're the PAW Patrol. I'm Skye, and that's Zuma." "..Oh..hi!" He heard Swiss's voice again as she greeted them. "Thank you for saving us!" "That's what we pups do!" Skye exclaimed. "Quick question," Tracker interuppted. "Where's our mother?" "You mean, Rosette? She's in another one of those cushions you're laying on right now." The voice was from a german sheperd pup he had just spotted, he was padding up to them. "Is she okay?" "Well, she's fine. Just tired, and asleep. You can see her now if you want." Zuma spoke up. Swiss and Tracker both yawned, too tired to say barely anything more. "Well....thank you, anyways." The chocolate and white chihuahua yawned one last time, before finally falling asleep himself, right nice and cozy in the cushion.